


A Perfect Day

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, challenge fics, word prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah enjoy a perfect Spring day.





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Sanctuary Universe.
> 
> Writing challenge from Dreamflower02. Write a story featuring an animal companion of one sort or another, and include these six words:
> 
> grass  
> sunshine  
> soft  
> pleasant  
> song  
> water

[ ](https://imgur.com/eVdvdS9)

They were getting a preview of summer, though Sean had seen enough snow fall during the month of April to know that winter might still leave them a farewell gift, but today they could enjoy the reprieve they’d been given from the cold weather.

Was there anything more pleasant than lying atop a blanket on the grass, basking in the sunshine with the songs of the frogs and crickets providing the background music?

The sight of a small bunny venturing close to nibble on one of the carrot sticks they’d put out for the critters had Elijah sitting up and raising his ever-present camera to record the event, then returning to his place on the blanket, lying with his head in Sean’s lap.

Sean raised his water bottle to his lips and drank heartily while the fingers of his free hand combed through Elijah’s hair, the brown locks as soft as he imagined the bunny’s fur would be. If Elijah’s camera could have captured this moment in time, Sean would have titled the photo _A Perfect Day_.


End file.
